Unemotionazic Coma
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf all fall into a 'Unemotionazic Coma,' meaning they have lost all the emotions. Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary all have to help the girls get the emotions Anger, Happy, Fear, Sad, Jealousy and Love. Only one way to get them back.
1. The Accident

**Hey you guys! I came up with this idea for a story when I was driving and listening to my music! I couldn't resist writing it! I hope you guys like it as well!**

**Ages: **

**Ash- 16**

**Drew- 17**

**Gary- 17**

**Paul- 18**

**Misty- 17**

**May- 16**

**Dawn- 16**

**Leaf- 16**

**Contains:**

**Pokeshipping **

**Contestshipping **

**Ikarishipping **

**Oldrivalshipping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

…

**Unemotionazic Coma **

**Chapter One: The Accident**

…

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

A heart monitor played throughout a small white room. In this very room consisted a hospital bed, wall mirror, computer and computer desk with a rolling chair, a sink, an x-ray screen, a small curtain that is able to be pulled in front of the door for privacy, and two sitting chairs for visitors.

Sitting in one of the visitor chairs is Drew Hayden. He currently had his emerald eyes locked to sight on the figure lying before him on the hospital bed. Drew is hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together under his chin as he bounced his knees nervously. He has been sitting like this for the past four hours, never leaving to make sure that the girl in the bed wouldn't be alone if she were to wake up.

May Maple.

That is who the unconscious figure lying on the bed before him. She looks so weak, so vulnerable. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded on the pillow, making her seem so beautiful, even with all the cuts and bruises on her body. How could something so awful, happen to such a sweet girl like May? Drew kept asking himself. Even though he had nothing to do with what had happened, he felt guilty. I could have done something to save her, to keep her from getting hurt, to keep her from ending up her on the bed before him.

No doubt about it. Drew is in love with May and he knows it, but she doesn't. He loves her with all of his heart and then some. He always teases her about the simplest things and he does it just to watch her boil up in anger. Even though he likes to get her riled up, he also loves the smiles she gives out and the laugh that plays from her lips. He loves her energetic attitude, the determination in her sapphire eyes, the care that she has for everyone, he loves her.

Drew sighs.

The hospital door opens to reveal a tall man dressed in a white doctor outfit and holding a book along with multiple papers. Drew looks up at him with tired and anticipating eyes.

"Drew Hayden, correct?" The doctor asks looking at Drew as he reaches out his hand in a polite handshake. Drew nods as he stands up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Yes sir." Drew answers while placing a seat back in his previous spot.

"Hello Mr. Hayden, I'm Dr. Scott, nice to meet you. I have a few questions to ask you as I check up on May." Dr. Scott says to Drew as he begins to wash his hands. Drew nods.

"Okay are you in any relation to May Maple here?" Dr. Scott asks Drew as he takes a look over May and starts to record stuff down on a sheet of paper.

"No sir, just a friend." Drew responds, while watching Dr. Scott observes May intently.

"Ah okay. Are you aware of how the accident happened, Mr. Hayden?" Dr. Scott asks before pausing and looking towards Drew. Drew nods and clenches his eyes together tightly.

_Flashback_

Drew had been walking down the streets of LaRousse city, to go to one of his favorite coffee shops. After walking about five more minutes, he reached his destination and took a seat at one of the booths by the window. He watched as all the people walked down the sidewalks. Couples were holding hands, kids were laughing, and some were walking their small pokemon.

Drew then spotted a familiar brunette on the opposite side of the busy street. She was waiting for the light to turn red so that she could safely walk across the street. She started waving at someone from across the street. He looked out the window some more to find a recognizable blunette waving back at her.

_Ding_

The coffee shop door opened with a ding. A teenage boy with lavender hair and onyx eyes walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Paul." Drew greeted as Paul nodded in response and took a seat in front of Drew. "Isn't that Dawn?" Drew asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and isn't that May?" Paul asks sarcastically. Drew nodded in response to his sarcastic question. Paul turned his attention back to the window and Drew did the same.

They sipped on their coffees and watched as they saw the traffic coming to a halt, letting the pedestrians have their chance to cross the street. Drew then caught sight of a raven haired guy with a yellow Pikachu perched upon his shoulder. He recognized him immediately as Ash Ketchum and the other auburn haired guy standing beside him is Gary Oak. He then turned his attention back to the girls, who were now crossing the street.

May and Dawn had now made it to the midway point, exchanging a hello. They crossed each other and started to walk away. The next thing that occurred seemed to play in slow motion.

A red car was flying down the street in fury, no sign appearing that it was going to stop. The car was heading right down the street that had a red light and the same street that May and Dawn were crossing at. Dawn and May stood one foot apart and had no time to move. May looked up in just enough time to feel herself being sent flying at an angle and landing into a concrete building by her back. Dawn had been sent flying only a few feet away from were she stood and landed in a crumpled heap in the middle of the street.

Drew's heart had stopped. He couldn't see May anymore due to the fact that she was thrown into the building beside the coffee shop. He couldn't feel himself breath anymore. It feels like a sick nightmare. Paul awoke him from his state of shook by jumping up to his feet and running out the door that was crowded by stunned people. Drew followed him in hot pursuit while shoving his way through the people. He stood outside the door and looked at the scene before him.

The red car was sitting on all four wheels with the engine smoking with grayish-black smoke. The passenger door was opened to reveal an unconscious body half hanging out of the car, appearing as if she had just tried to escape before falling into unconsciousness. The brunette girl had her face to the ground along with her hands and her upper body while the rest of it was in the floor board of the car. He could slightly make out that her head was pretty badly gashed open.

"LEAF!" Gary had cried as he ran over to the passenger side and delicately lifted Leaf's body from the car, trying hard not to harm anything. He carried her quickly to the side of the street from where Paul and I stood and laid her down on the sidewalk.

"MISTY! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ash yelled as he had already plucked Misty from the car in the same state as Leaf is in.

Misty's collar and neck had been banged up pretty bad due to the seat belt and the jerking of the car. The imprint from the seat belt looked like a huge burn from a Blaziken or some sort. Ash brought Misty and laid her down on the sidewalk like Gary had done previously.

Paul then ran over to the unconscious Dawn who was lying in a heap on the street. He didn't say anything, probably trying to show how strong or how cold he is, but no one, not even Paul, can be cold or strong in a situation like this. Paul looked down at the broken beauty that lay in front of him. Dawn's nose was bleeding heavily and her bottom lip was busted and bleeding as well. Blood was leaking out of the corners of her mouth. Paul started to fear that she may have some serious internal injuries. He picked her cautiously and carried her back to lay her with the unconscious Leaf and Misty.

Drew was fearful to look over at May, but he knew he had to. He glanced over at May who was slumped over against the concrete wall, which was slightly cracked due to May's impact with her back. Drew rushed over to the unconscious May. She seemed fine except for the slightly cut and damaged shins on May's legs. Drew's heart broke. He couldn't ever imagine seeing May, his May, in this kind of state of brokenness. Drew then carefully pulled her away from the wall by her arm and looked at the wall with horror. The wall behind her was covered in blood, May's blood. He then placed his hands on her back, which was covered in soaked, clothing. He then gently pulled May's shirt up slightly to see the bottom of a deep open gash in May's back. Drew tugged the shirt back down and carried her bridal style, just like all the other guys had done and carried her to where all the other girls lay. He shook his head.

"Paul, hold May for a second." Drew said and didn't wait for a response. He placed May in Paul's arms for a moment.

Drew shrugged off his jacket and folded it once and placed it on the ground. He then took May from Paul's arms and placed her on top of his jacket. He looked over at Paul who was wiping his bloody hands on his pants.

The only thing they could do then was to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

_End of Flashback _

Dr. Scott shook his head in agreement.

"Okay, all you guys have the same story, I just wanted to make sure. I had already talked to Mr. Shinji, Mr. Ketchum and Mr. Oak. All three of you have the same story." Dr. Scott explained and he wrote down some final words on a sheet of paper.

"When will May wake up?" Drew asks he runs his fingers through his hair. Dr. Scott looked at his watch.

"I just gave all the girls a dose of medicine into their IV bags, so they should be waking up in the next few minutes I would say. Ms. Maple right here, got the second to the worst blow. She will be exhausted when she awakens." Dr. Scott explains. Drew looks at him in confusion waiting for him to continue.

"May had to get over three hundred stitches in her back. It will feel as if she just went through labor." Dr. Scott laughs slightly. Drew says nothing. This isn't really a laughing matter.

"When May wakes up, please push this button on the wall to retrieve a nurse. We have to do some last minute check ups." Dr. Scott says before walking out the door and pulling the curtain around the door for privacy.

'_Message received.' _Drew's phone vibrates and says through the speakers. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. There were three texts. The first one was from Paul.

**To: Drew**

**From: Paul**

**6:35 PM**

**Dr. Scott said that Dawn had a broken wrist, a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. They were able to fix the lung, but the ribs will have to heal on their own. He said to watch Dawn carefully. She may develop asthma later on. Don't reply back either. I don't feel like ping and ponging right now. **

Drew furrowed his brow in disappointment. He then opened up the text that he received from Gary.

**To: Drew**

**From: Gary**

**6:47 PM**

**Doc told me that Leaf may have some short term memory loss when she wakes up. She may not remember things exactly anymore either. Sucks. I hope she remembers me. He also had to put some stitches in the gash that was on her temple, not very many though. He said he would probably take them out next week or sooner. How's May?**

Drew sighed. He decided to open Ash's text before replying back to all them, including Paul.

**To: Drew**

**From: Ash**

**7:08 PM**

**The doctor told me that Misty received the least bit of damage. All she has is a bruised neck and seat belt burn, but she also has a shattered heal and has to walk on crutches and wear a boot for about two weeks. Is May ok? **

Drew groaned in exasperation. He looked over at May who was now breathing a lot more normally now. He listened to the beep of the heart monitor that was still playing throughout the room. Drew then decided to text the boys.

**To: Paul, Gary and Ash**

**From: Drew**

**7:11 PM**

**May is fine. She had to get over 300 stitches in her back and it will feel like going through labor. **

Drew sent the text to the three guys and took a seat back beside May who was still unconscious, for the moment. He carefully placed his hand onto May's small delicate hand and squeezed it lightly.

"May, I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up now. You're worrying me. Dawn, Misty and Leaf are all in the same state as you are in. You girls are making us sick. Even Paul isn't even in his cold nature as of now." Drew paused for a second before feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He closed them tightly, refusing to let any of them fall.

"Please, you have to wake up for me, May." Drew cried as he laid his head down on top of his and her clasped hands.

"Drew, what are you doing and where am I?" May's voice asked.

Drew looked up at May with tear stained eyes and face. "May?"

May looked at him with emotionless eyes. Drew looked into them. He couldn't read them at all.

"Drew, where am I?" May repeats again in a monotone voice. Her eyes never leaving Drew's eyes.

He looked into her eyes. Her usually full of life and happiness eyes, were now just emotionless eyes. He found nothing. No happiness, sadness, fear, nothing.

He shook his head from his thoughts.

"You're in the LaRousse city hospital. You, Dawn, Misty and Leaf were all in a horrible wreck. You and Dawn were crossing the road and Misty and Leaf were in the car. The brakes to Misty's car weren't working and she crashed into you and Dawn." He paused for a second and looked at May, who seemed unfazed by any of this.

"You had to get over three hundred stitches in your back, Dawn has a punctured lung, Misty has a bruised neck and a shattered heal and Leaf may have some memory loss." Drew explained to May who still had an emotionless expression.

"I was so worried about you." Drew finally said. "Everyone was so scared." Drew then finally leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms and legs while flicking his hair out of his eyes.

May's face stood still.

"Worry? Scared? What are those?" May asks beginning to sit up, but stops and reaches around for her back. "Ouch. My back is uncomfortable." May says in monotone, not having any emotion in her voice. Drew looked at her with an incredulous glance.

"Are you feeling okay, May? You're acting strange." Drew said while placing a hand over her forehead. May grabs his wrist gently and moves it away from her head.

"My back is in uncomfortable and I'm exhausted." May states quite bluntly and then she locks her eyes with Drew's eyes once more. When she looks into his eyes, she sees so much more than she expects. When Drew looks into May's eyes, he sees nothing.

Drew then remembers what Dr. Scott had told him once May had awakened. He then stands up from his seat, feeling May's eyes follow him, he then press the red button against the wall. He then turns around to face May again. Then a nurse in a red suit appeared from behind the curtain that was covering the door.

"Mr. Hayden, oh, she's awake! I'll notify the doctor immediately. Right now he is taking care of Ms. Waterflower." The nurse explained. Drew gave her a curious look.

"Are the other girls awake too?" Drew asked with hope in his voice. The nurse nodded.

"Everyone else is awake except for Ms. Berlitz." The nurse spoke. Drew nodded.

Dr. Scott then appeared from behind the nurse.

"Nurse, I can take it from here. Thank you." He said before walking in with more papers and a small binder in his hand. The nurse nodded before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Dr. Scott then turned his attention to May.

"How are you doing, May? I'm Dr. Scott. I have been taking care of you and your friends since your accident." Dr. Scott explained while checking out her body for any weird or out of the ordinary, then checked her IV bag which was near empty.

"I'm fine." May says with no expression. Dr. Scott nods and then pulls out a small handheld flashlight from his coat pocket.

"Alright May, I'm going to shine this light in your eyes and I want you to follow it without moving your head. Tell me if you are frightened in anyway." Dr. Scott explained.

"What is frightened?" May asked. Dr. Scott looked at her.

"Frightened is an emotion that a person feels. Just like when a person feels happy, sad, mad, love or jealousy. A person feels different kinds of emotions." Dr. Scott explained before turning on the flashlight and shinning it into her eyes. May followed it with ease.

"Emotions, I do not feel any of these things, nor have I ever heard of them before." May explains, her eyes continually following the light until the doctor turned it off and stood up.

Drew looked at May with confusion. "May." May looks towards him.

"May, stop playing around. You get mad at me all the time for teasing you and you cried at one of the festivals. You have emotions. I have seen you blush when we were watching that sunset when Harley interrupted us." Drew said frantically. May just continued to stare at him.

Dr. Scott then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hayden, when Ms. Berlitz awakens, I would like to talk to you and the rest of your friends in the lobby. In the mean time, May will need to be mobilized in a wheelchair. I will have the nurse bring one in and help her move from the bed to the wheelchair. Come back her in one week and I will remove the stitches. May will be able to walk in about two days." Dr. Scott explained to Drew. Another nurse reappeared in the doorway again.

"Dr. Scott, Ms. Berlitz has now awakened." The nurse said before leaving once again.

"Mr. Hayden, please head to the lobby. I will be there shortly. A nurse will help May into the wheel chair." Dr. Scott explained while walking out the door to check out Dawn.

'_Paul must be worried sick. Dawn had the worst blow. She could have died. Well all of them could've died.' _Drew thought to himself as he looked over at May one last time.

"May, I will see you in a minute. Be careful and please don't be a handful for the nurses." Drew said, waiting for the big volcano of May to erupt. He expected her to yell and pout, but it never came. May just sat there, no emotion on her face.

"Bye Drew." May said while looking at him with her empty, dull sapphire eyes. Drew frowned and left the room for the lobby.

…

Drew walked into the lobby to see Ash sharing the loveseat with Misty, who had her crutches sitting against the arm of the sofa and bootleg propped up on the magazine covered table. He looked to his left to see Gary sitting on the three-seated couch with Leaf sitting beside him. Her right temple was slightly swollen and stitches covered up by three strips of clear tape to protect the stitches. Leaf looked at him with the same emotionless expression that May had had early.

"Who is he, Gary? I have never seen him before." Leaf asked Gary, her voice seemed so dead. No life to it at all. Misty and Ash look towards Leaf.

'_How could she not remember me? Oh that's right. Dr. Scott said that she would have some memory loss.' _Drew thought to himself in realization. Misty's voice spoke.

"Leaf, that's Drew, our friend." Misty said with a monotone voice. She then turns to Drew. "Drew, where is May?" Misty asked as she adjusted one of the straps on her boot.

"She has to be in a wheelchair and the nurse will wheel her out." Drew explained as he sat down on one of the single chairs.

Just as he sat down, he saw Paul and Dawn walk in with identical expressions on their faces, except that Paul wore a cold face while Dawn wore a blank face. Dawn was wearing a black brace that went from her thumb and down to her elbow. She had a few cuts here and there, but then again, so did all the other girls. They both took a seat on the other loveseat in the lobby. Drew then heard the sound of May's voice, not the happy voice, the dead voice.

"I don't require your help ma'am. I can do it myself." May said as was wheeled into the lobby to accompany her friends. The nurse didn't say anything as she wheeled her to seat beside Drew. Leaf looked at May.

"Who is she, Gary? How come I don't know any of these people?" Leaf asks with no emotion. Gary sighed in annoyance. This was going to be a long couple of days. Dawn then finally spoke.

"I'm Dawn, remember Leaf?" Dawn asks with the same tone as all the other girls had. What is going on with them? Before any of them could say another word, Dr. Scott walked into the lobby.

"Glad to see that everyone is here. I'm here to talk to you guys about the girls." Dr. Scott says as places his papers and binder on one of the tables and takes a seat on of the single chairs next to Drew.

"What about the girls?" Ash asks as Pikachu runs down onto Ash's lap from his shoulder. Dr. Scott sighs in thought.

"You might have noticed that the girls have been acting a little bit different than they normally do, correct? Have any of you noticed?" Dr. Scott asked the guys who merely look at each other and shrug.

"Leaf is acting differently. I also know that the other three are acting the same way as Leaf. They're all acting like zombies." Gary said to the doctor who nodded.

"Could you guys please tell me how each of the girls acted before and how they are acting now? Let's start with Gary." Dr. Scott said while looking over at Gary. Everyone else looked at Gary as well.

"Leaf used to act so vibrant, happy and outgoing. I'd flirt with her and drop her hints and she would laugh them off and keep being herself. But when I tried to flirt with her a few moments ago, she acted like a lifeless zombie." Gary explained while looking at everyone and then at Dr. Scott.

"Okay, now Ash, you explain how Misty used to act and how she acts now." Dr. Scott requested and crossed his legs. Ash laughed slightly.

"Misty, she is my best friend. She always has a fiery attitude towards me. Misty is strong, full of courage and determined. Misty and I always used to fight and bicker until we were red in the face. She always called me out when I said something that wasn't so smart, now when I say something, she disagrees with me, but she doesn't have that spark of fire. It's like the Misty I know has been sucked away, right out of her body." Ash said with a sad smile. Dr. Scott nodded.

"Drew, please explain about how May has changed." Dr. Scott asked as he picked his binder up from the table and started flipping through it. Drew flicked his hair before talking and then he smirked.

"Ah, June…" Drew started as he glanced over at May and started talking to her. "You are my 'weaker than me' rival. You are dense, weak and stubborn. But you are also my favorite month of the year. You are determined, caring and loving. I'd tease you over and over again about your coordinating skill lacking and you'd get so mad, but I loved doing it. You were the girl that threw the Frisbee at my head, you were the girl that I gave roses to, you were the girl that treated me like a real person, and you were the girl that I hoped to see everyday. Where is that girl now? Because all I see now, is a girl with no emotion. You act as if the May that I used to know, has died." Drew finished with a sad and hurt tone in his voice. May looked at him unfazed by anything he just said. Dr. Scott studied May a bit longer.

"Okay Paul, your turn." Dr. Scott said while writing furiously on a piece of paper. Paul sighed in annoyance.

"Hmmm, what was your name again? Donna? Oh yeah, Troublesome. That's what her name is. Troublesome girl, I barely even know her. She is just this annoying, happy, cheerful girl. Now, it's like looking in the mirror every time I look at her, because she so emotionless." Paul said bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dr. Scott finally nodded as he finished writing down his final notes.

"Okay, I know what's wrong with your girlfriends." Dr. Scott said while receiving multiple surprised looks.

"Misty is not my girlfriend!" Ash yelled in defense while blushing brightly.

"Why would I even date May?" Drew asked in amusement while trying to contain his cool composure.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Gary said sadly as he blushes.

"She's not my type." Paul said coldly and he tries to suppress the blush creeping up on his face. Dr. Scott laughed slightly.

"My mistake, I'm sorry. Do you guys want to know what's wrong with your _friends_?" Dr. Scott asked as he dragged out the word 'friends.' All the guys nodded. Dr. Scott then flips through the pages of his binder until he found what he was looking for.

"Okay, your friends are in a coma, but not like a regular coma. What they have is called a, 'Unemotionazic Coma.' They are emotionless for the time being. Think of it as a memory loss. When a person has memory loss, you need to jog their memory by repeating some of the events that happened in that person's life, this is no different. Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn are all in a Unemotionazic Coma. They don't have any emotions and they don't know what they are. They have no idea what sadness, anger, happiness, jealousy, fear or love is." Dr. Scott explained while looking at each of the boys faces.

Drew's eyes were widened in surprise and mouth slightly open. Ash had a look of shock and confusion on his face. Gary's eyes were widened as well and even Paul had a look of amazement and shock on his face. Dr. Scott continued.

"It can be reversed though. Like I said it's like jogging a person's memory. In order for the girls to feel the emotion, fear, you may have to scare them a few times. If they want to feel the emotion, sad, you may have to say or do some regretfully mean things to them. If you want them to feel the emotion, love, you may have to show them what love is, and so on and so forth. I have already written out a page for each of you with all of the emotions on it." Dr. Scott said as he pulled out four pages and handed each one of the boys a sheet of paper.

Drew looked over the page and began to read it for a second.

**Emotions**

**By: Dr. K Scott**

**Happy****: In order for a person to be 'happy' one must do something joyful for this person like taking this person to a joyful movie or to a carnival (If you take them to a carnival with clowns, you can show them fear as well)**

**Sad****: In order for a person to be 'sad' one must perform some hurtful task to make the person feel down or even make them cry like yelling out hurtful words or raising your voice in a harsh tone.**

**Anger****: In order for a person to be 'angry' one must anger this person like yelling with an objecting answer or take their phone and hide it for a long time.**

**Fear****: In order for a person to be 'frightened' one must perform a horrific task or just let that person watch a graphic horror movie. **

**Jealousy****: In order for a person to be 'jealous' one must do some odd tasks. For example, you could simply show affectionate feelings for another person in front of that other person's view.**

**Love****: In order for a person to feel 'love' one must perform some affectionate tasks towards that person. **

**Another Hint**

**Unlocking some of the emotions will unlock more emotions. **

**For example: Anger + Fear = Distrust**

**Many more of these will be unlocked in further time.**

**If any question, please call me. **

**Thanks**

**Dr. K Scott**

Drew looked up from reading the page in his hands and looked at the other boys.

Ash looked to be finishing up the last few lines. His eyes were enlarged in size. Gary was already done and he had a serious expression on his face. Paul was already done as well and he had his cold composure together. After Ash was done reading, Gary spoke up.

"So we're going to have to kiss them to make them feel love?" Gary asked the doctor while propping his elbows on his knees. Dr. Scott nodded.

"Or you may have to kiss someone else to make these girls feel jealousy. I'll make it easier. Let me see your papers real quick." Dr. Scott said before taking their papers and writing something down and then handing them back. The doctor continued talking.

"I have numbered the emotions in which would be the easiest to gain back. First, will be anger, then happiness, fear, sadness, jealousy and then love. I will need to check them out when they each come back to take off their braces and get May out of that wheelchair." Dr. Scott finished before standing up. "Have you a good day gentleman and ladies." Dr. Scott said as he departed and walking through the sliding doors and into the hospital, leaving the guys to themselves.

Paul stood up from his seat. Drew and everyone else looked up at him in question, well except for the girls who just looked at him.

"We might as well head back to your place, Drew. We can't expect these girls to be able to do things on their own, they're helpless." Paul said while helping Dawn up from her seat, since she was still sore from the accident.

Drew stood up and looked over at May.

"Do you need me to push you in the wheelchair?" Drew asked looking for May's answer. May shook her head.

"No, I don't need your help." May said in monotone as she began to rotate the wheels of the wheelchair. She started wheeling only about a few feet before crashing into one of the chairs. All the guys had a look of amusement, except Paul.

"Suit yourself, klutz." Drew said before walking towards the doors with May following him closely behind. Ash stood up from his seat and grabbed a hold of Misty's crutches and helped her up.

Misty grabbed onto the crutches and placed them in their rightful places and hopped over to where Drew and May were, with Ash following. Leaf and Gary stood up.

"Who is Drew and where are we going, Gary?" Leaf asked as she began to follow Gary. Gary sighed in exasperation and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"For the last time, Drew is our friend and we are going to his mansion to help you girls regain your emotions, and your memory, Leaf." Gary explained with slight annoyance in his voice.

They all headed out to Drew's mansion, which was luckily not too far from the hospital.

…

The group all appeared in front of tall black, Iron Gate that had the initials 'DH' on the front of the gate. Drew then walked over to a voice box and pressed in a code. The gate opened up to let in the group.

They all walked through the big to reveal the enormous entrance way. A lady with chartreuse hair and emerald eyes came through a doorway. She looks exactly like Drew, probably because it's his mother.

"Hello Andrew, where have you been and what happened to these poor girls?" Drew's mother asked with worry in her voice. Gary stepped up to his mother.

"Jennifer, these girls were in a horrible car accident and all of us were helping them out at the hospital to make sure they were okay, that's all." Gary said.

"Gary, I know better than to listen to you." Drew's mother or, Jennifer said with a sly smile. Gary groaned.

"He's telling the truth mother, I promise!" Drew said in defense to Gary.

"Gary, who is this lady?" Leaf asked while looking around. Gary groaned in annoyance.

"Jennifer this is Leaf. She lost her memory." Gary introduced. Jennifer stuck her hand out to shake hands with Leaf, who shook it in return.

"This is Misty. She has a shattered heal." Ash introduced as Jennifer did the same thing as she did to Leaf before.

"This troublesome girl is Dawn and she has a broken wrist and punctured lung." Paul explained and Jennifer shook her good hand.

"And this is May. She had a badly banged up back." Drew told his mother as she shook her hand as well. Drew continued talking.

"All the girls are in a 'Unemotionazic Coma' and we have to try and jog their emotions back." Drew explained to his mother, Jennifer. Jennifer nodded in response.

"Alright, well the girls are welcome to stay in the guest bedrooms. They boys can stay here as well. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." Jennifer said before walking back into the door that she had came out of.

Drew then turned around to all of his friends.

"I guess we should get started. Paul, what is our first emotion?" Drew asked Paul as he began to reach into his pocket and retrieved a sheet of paper.

"Our first emotion is Anger." Paul said as Drew nodded and sighed.

"Let's get started."

…

**That's the first chapter to Unemotionazic Coma!**

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Anger

**Wow, I didn't expect this story to get so many reviews for the first chapter! It makes me happy!**** Thanks so much!**

**Unemotionazic Coma is not a real coma! I made it up! I'm sorry for the people that actually looked up. I looked it up as well to make sure that didn't exist. It doesn't exist!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

…

**Unemotionazic Coma**

**Chapter Two: Anger**

…

"Okay, so how is this going to work tomorrow?" Gary asks as he plops down onto a bean bag chair in Drew's bedroom.

Drew folds open his laptop computer and starts typing away. Ash is rummaging through Drew's dressers and Paul is sitting on the end of Drew's bed watching Drew type.

"Well, Dr. Scott said it'd be wise to start with the emotion anger, which I agree with him. I mean c'mon, it is so easy for all of us to get these girls mad." Drew said as looked up at his flat screen television hanging on the wall and then back down at his laptop.

"Who do you think will crack first?" Gary asked while spinning around in the chair he was sitting on. All the boys looked at each other before responding with the same answer.

"Misty." They all said in unison. Everyone then went back to what they were doing. Paul then looked over at Ash who then took a seat on the floor with Pikachu by his side. He then looked back at Drew who was furiously typing.

"Hey Gary, can you please plug this chip into the television over there?" Drew asked as he tosses Gary a small computer type chip. Gary catches the small device and then plugs it into the television.

"What is this for?" Gary asked after he has plugged it in and takes his seat back on the bean bag. Drew then types up some more and then finally grabs a remote on the nightstand beside his bed and presses a button.

"Okay, I have cameras set up in every room, including the girls. We are able to hear and see them without them being able to hear and see us. I was able to connect the visual on the television. Now, I'm not a pervert, so I didn't hook up the camera in the bathroom. Sorry Gary." Drew said while laughing. Gary frowned.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert all the time." Gary said while receiving some disbelieving looks from all the guys. "I'm a guy, give me a break! We all have hormones!" Gary yelled in defense. All the guys laughed before looking at the television that is showing a visual of the girls.

They could now see all the girls in the guestroom. Misty is lying on top of the king-sized bed in the bedroom. She is looking through a magazine with her right bootleg propped up on the bed. Misty had on her oversized yellow tank top and a pair of short orange sleeping shorts. She had her chest-length fiery orange hair pulled up in loose ponytail. She then reached towards her ponytail and pulled out her hair band, letting her orange hair cascade down past her breasts like a fiery waterfall. She had attractive bangs that came across her eyes in an alluring way.

Ash stared in awe. He had never seen Misty this way, never. In all of their years of all him and Misty traveling together, he has never seen Misty, his Misty, in this state of natural beauty.

"Who'd thought that Misty was hot?" Gary said to no one in particular. Ash turned his head sharply towards Gary while sending a glare.

Something in Ash's mind kept telling him, to defend his property. But in all reality, Misty wasn't his property. Even though his mind kept screaming, _'Mine!' _

He then turned his attention back to the screen. Misty was then brushing her hair with a brush and appeared to be looking at May, who was seemed to be trying to stand up from the wheelchair.

May hadn't changed out of her clothes yet. She still had her bandana on and her hair parted in two ways. She had her hands on the arms of the chair and both of her feet on the floor beneath her. May was attempting to push herself from her chair. She let out a few grunts before finally being able to stand on her own two feet.

"May is such an idiot. She is going to fall in just a second if she doesn't sit back down in that wheelchair." Drew said with a disappointed tone. He continued to watch May.

She then grabbed onto Misty's crutches and her own backpack. She then slung her backpack onto her back.

Big mistake.

May then dropped the crutches and the backpack and grabbed onto one of the pillars of the bed. Her face was expressionless. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her with dead faces.

Drew stood up from his bed, but was pushed back down by Paul. Drew looked at him with a bizarre look, but Paul shook his head no and turned back to the screen. Drew sat back down on the bed and continued to watch.

"Why can't I go help her? She is in pain." Drew said in worry.

"Because. This is a good chance for her to maybe shed some tears. Also, this may help the other girls get the emotion, concern or worry." Paul explained, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Drew looked back at the screen as well.

May was able to stand back up on two feet. None of the girls helped her or gave her the slightest concerned look. May had then grabbed her backpack and slowly made her way to the restroom.

Leaf was then looking around the room. She was obviously lost due to her short term memory loss. She then started to speak, with no emotion that is.

"Gary? Where are you, Gary?" Leaf kept asking while searching the room for Gary.

Gary laughed at Leaf's cluelessness. All of the guys had some similar amused looks on their faces, except Paul who only looked at the screen.

Leaf then walked up to Misty who was reading the magazine that she was holding.

"Ma'am, have you by chance seen my friend, Gary? He has auburn colored hair and brown eyes." Leaf asked Misty. Misty continued to stare at her.

Gary erupts in a fit of laughter. "My poor, Leaf. She is so lost! Should I go help her?" Gary asks the guys as he tries to regain his composure. All of the guys shook their heads no.

"Leaf, for the last time, Gary is in the room with the other guys and please call me Misty." Misty explained before going back to her issue of 'Top 100 Hottest and Hardest: Pokemon Trainers and Legends.'

Leaf then walked away from Misty and then started to rummage through her backpack for some pajamas.

May had then walked out of the restroom in her pajamas, receiving Drew's attention.

"Damn." Drew said as he gawked at May's natural appearance.

May had taken off her red bandana and brushed out her parted hair, now making her hair silky straight and it reached her breast. She is now wearing a tight, green v-neck t-shirt and short white shorts.

May was walking very slowly to the bed that Misty lay on.

"I'm going to bed." May said simply with no tone. She then pulled the covers back and laid down on the bed and covered herself back up with the covers. May then turned slightly while muttering a quiet, 'Ow.'

Misty then looked up from her magazine and looked around.

"Where is Dawn, is she still in the shower?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, she was still in there while I was changing. She left the door unlocked for us if we needed to change." Leaf said while beginning to lay herself down in the bed as well.

Leaf had already changed into her pajamas, which was an oversized white t-shirt and black short shorts.

"What are you looking at, Misty?" May asked as she scooted over closer to Misty, so that she could allow Leaf some room to lie down in the bed. Misty then showed the page of the article that she was reading about to May and Leaf.

"What is it about?" Leaf asked as she slipped under the covers. Misty then looked back over the page.

"It's called the 'Top 100 Hottest and Hardest: Pokemon Trainers and Legends.' It's basically a one hundred countdown of all the hottest and hardest to beat trainers, gym leaders, coordinators, battle frontiers and everything." Misty explained.

All the guys watched and listening intensely to what Misty was saying.

"Anyone we know?" May asked in monotone as she tried lean over and look at the page. Misty nodded her head.

"Under the Coordinator category, Drew is ranked number three out of one hundred, which is not that bad." Misty said while looking over at May.

"How am I number three? I should be number one!" Drew yelled in shock while the other guys sat there with amused looks.

"Who is in front of him?" May asks. Misty then flips a couple of pages and then shows her the page and article.

"You are ranked number two and Dawn is ranked number one. Dawn is ranked 'the' hottest coordinator and you are ranked second and then it's Drew." Misty said as she showed her the pictures of them both.

All the guys looked at each other. Drew finally spoke.

"Dawn and May aren't that cute." Drew said in a cocky tone. Paul grunted.

"They are cuter than you according to the Hoenn region." Paul said in amusement. Drew glared at him. They turned their attention back to the screen as Misty continued talking.

"Under the Trainers category, Gary is ranked number five, Paul is ranked number four due to his winning streak, Leaf is ranked number two and Ash is ranked 'the' hottest and strongest Pokemon trainer in all of the regions." Misty read.

Ash smiled brightly as he watched the screen. He almost missed it, but if his eyes stand corrected, he saw the smallest, faintest smile upon Misty's lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ash?" Gary shouted in disbelief. "Ash Ketchum?"

Drew laughed in amusement and he looked over at Paul, who had the same shocked expression as Gary.

"Ash Ketchum is the hottest and strongest trainer?" Gary asked in disbelief. Drew continues to laugh hysterically. Misty voice silenced them from continuing on.

"Finally, under the Gym Leader category, I am ranked 'the' hottest gym leader of the Kanto region." Misty finished reading before she closed the magazine and placed it on the nightstand beside their bed.

Misty, Leaf and May were all lying down in the bed. They were all about to fall into a deep sleep until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY HAIR IS RUINED!" Dawn's voice screamed throughout the entire mansion.

All of the guys looked over at Paul who was smirking slightly.

"Paul, what did you do?" Ash asked Paul who continued to smirk in success.

"You'll see in just a few seconds." Paul answered as he continued to watch the screen.

All of the girls were sitting up in their bed and looking towards the bathroom door, which swung open violently.

"PAUL SHINJI, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Dawn screamed in complete anger as she stormed out of the bathroom to reveal her distress and cause of regained anger.

All of the boys roared up in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, Paul! I can't believe you did that!" Drew laughed hard as he rolled back onto his back.

"Woah, she is going to kill you!" Gary laughed as he clapped his hands in great amusement.

"Uh, you guys. She isn't on the television anymore." Ash said while pointing out that Dawn had left the girls room.

The guys all ceased their laughter and looked up at the screen. Ash was right. Dawn had left the room.

"Where did she go?" Drew asked, but his question was quickly answered by the violently kicked open door to his room was kicked open.

In the doorway was an extremely pissed off Dawn in her pajamas. She was wearing an oversized pink tank top with purple short shorts. All of the guys were silent until Gary started laughing hysterically again, which made all of the guys join in the laughter as well, except Paul who had an amused smirk on his face.

Dawn's usually blue hair had been dyed to neon, hot pink color, which didn't match the navy blue eyebrows on Dawn's face. Dawn stood their heavily breathing in anger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HAIR? ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO TAKE TO WASH OUT? I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DYE MY EYEBROWS THE SAME COLOR! I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" Dawn yelled furiously while strutting forward in anger to the cool and collected Paul, who was sitting on the end of Drew's bed. Paul ignored her rant and looked over to Drew who was smirking.

"Do you hear something, Drew?" Paul asked in a serious tone, completely ignoring Dawn's presence. Dawn's anger continued to boil.

"Why no, I don't hear a thing, Paul." Drew said while playing along with Paul. Gary caught onto the joke quickly and decided to join in the torment towards Dawn.

"Now, now you guy's. Don't be rude. I do believe that there is a troll trying to talk to you guys." Gary said to the guys who only tried to suppress the laughter that was trying to escape their lips. Dawn huffed in anger.

Dawn then walked towards Paul and forcefully pushes him off of the bed. She then looked down at Paul who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What's your problem, troublesome?" Paul asked in annoyance as he begins to stand up to his feet in front of Dawn. She then looked up to Paul who was a head taller than her.

"You put hair dye in my shampoo, Paul! That's my problem!" Dawn said in anger as she pokes his chest with her index finger. Paul then grabs her wrist and pulls it away from him.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Paul says as he looks at her with cold eyes. Dawn moans in anger.

"Ugh! I swear. You make me so…so…" Dawn said before thinking about what she was about to say. Paul then looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I make you so…what?" Paul asked in curiosity. All of the guys looked at the squalling two-some intensely.

"Angry! You make me so angry!" Dawn shouted in anger as she threw her arms down and stomped her foot. She cringed slightly due to the fact she had just thrown her braced arm violently.

Paul smiled.

"Good. Now go get some sleep, Troublesome." Paul said as he gently put his hand on her back and pushing her towards the door. Dawn spun around to face Paul angrily.

"I will get you back for this!" Dawn said in anger as she walked through the door, which Paul shut behind her.

Paul then turned his attention to the television and sat down on the bed like he had done before. All of the guys started to laugh again.

"I can't believe you actually put pink hair dye in Dawn's shampoo! That's so ridiculous." Drew said in shock. Paul shrugged slightly.

"I knew that it would make her extremely mad, so what better way to make her mad than to destroy what she values the most, her beauty." Paul explained as he looked at Drew while he was talking. Drew nodded in agreement.

"Do you have anymore hair dye?" Ash asked ask he walked over to the bed and took a seat in the middle of Drew and Paul. Drew and Paul gave Ash an incredulous look.

"Ash, do you want to die at age sixteen?" Gary asked in a teasing way.

"Yeah, don't color Misty's hair. It's a 'one-of-a-kind' color. You don't need hair dye to make her mad." Drew told Ash as he leaned his back against the bed frame. Ash nodded in agreement.

Dawn's voice interrupted the boys.

"Can you believe what Paul did to my hair? I look like a Nurse Joy wannabe!" Dawn ranted on and on in anger. Misty lifted her head up from the pillow that she was resting on. She looked over at Leaf and May who were already passed out asleep.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked in monotone. Dawn motioned to her hair.

"My hair is pink. Even Gary called me a troll. I'm so mad at Paul!" Dawn shouted once more in anger and only anger.

"Hush Dawn, you'll wake up the girls. Just go to sleep, please." Misty said before lying back down and drifts back into her sleeping state.

Dawn then reverts back to her emotionless state. She then walks into the restroom.

All the boys watch the screen. Drew yawns in tiredness and slight boredom.

Dawn reappears on the screen. She then walks over to the tableside lamp and turns it off.

The television screen goes black.

Drew then starts to stretch.

"I think it's time we all go to bed. Who knows if the girls may need our help in the middle of the night?" Drew says as he changes into his sleeping attire.

Paul stands up from Drew's bed to change into his sleeping attire as well. Gary and Ash do the same.

"I hope none of them need help going to the bathroom." Gary hoped as pulled up his purple sweatpants.

"We still need to get May's, Leaf's and Misty's anger back. Since you have already regained Dawn's anger, you can help us out." Drew said as he pulled on his tight green t-shirt. Paul nodded in agreement.

"Is anybody else scared about trying to get the girls mad tomorrow?" Ash asked as he took off his hat and placed it on a dresser top. Gary laughed.

"It must suck to be you, Ash. I know you're terrified about having to anger Misty." Gary said in amusement as he made his way to Drew's bed and slid into the covers.

"I'm extremely terrified of Misty anyway, even without her being mad." Ash said as he slid under the covers to Drew's bed.

"If any of you guys start to cuddle with me, you will all wake up on the floor." Paul said threateningly.

All of the guys slid into Drew's bed and laid there. They laid there with many thoughts running through their minds. One by one, each one of them fell into a state of unconsciousness.

…

In the middle of the night

…

Everyone was soundly asleep in the Hayden residence. It was probably around two in the morning. The mansion was silent except for the faint sound of music playing from the television that was still focused on the girl's room. The only supplement of light was the outside lamppost that stood outside of Drew's bedroom window.

Drew was lying on the end of the right side of the bed. His mouth was slightly open and his chartreuse hair was slightly messy and fell onto his closed eyes. The blankets had been tugged away from his sleeping form. His right arm and right leg were hanging off the side of the bed.

Gary was lying right next to Drew and next to Ash. His mouth was closed tightly and his auburn was a complete bed head mess. His arms were tucked behind his head in a relaxed way. The covers had been taken away from him as well as Drew.

Paul was lying on the left side of the bed, against the wall. His face was in a relaxed state of sleep. His lavender hair was in perfect place and fell onto his eyes. He had managed to steal all of the blankets from the other guys. He was curled up in the blanket as if he was in a cocoon.

Ash was lying in between Gary and Paul. He was wide awake. Ash hadn't been able to fall asleep. As much as he tried, he couldn't find his peaceful slumber. He had his arms behind his head, like Gary, and had his feet crossed at the ankles. Ash has had too many thoughts running through his head, all about a certain red-head.

Ash groaned in slight annoyance due to his lack of sleep. He sat up from the bed and carefully tried to get out of the bed without waking up his friends. He shifted his body to the end of the bed and accidentally landed his butt onto Gary's foot. Ash quickly jumped up from the bed and held his breath. He watched as Gary mumbled something incoherent and stirred in his sleep. Ash sighed in relief as he made his way to the closed door. He twisted the knob quietly and carefully opened the door, trying so hard to not make a loud creak sound. After finally opening the door, he tip-toed through the door and closed it quietly.

Ash then made his way down a hallway. He knew his way around Drew's mansion. He has been here over a hundred times already. Ash then reached the large kitchen and he eyes went straight for the fridge. He walked over to the fridge and open up the door to the refrigerator, revealing various foods and drinks. Ash's chocolate eyes landed on plate of cooled, peanut brownies. He could feel his mouth water. He reached for two large brownies and a carton of milk. He closed the door to the fridge. Ash then took a seat at the table in the kitchen. It wasn't a big table, because it wasn't meant for main events. Ash didn't bother to pour a glass of milk, just because he was too lazy. He did grab a small plate for his brownies.

Ash's hand grabbed onto one of the brownies, but before the brownie could reach his mouth, he heard someone's footsteps. Well someone's footstep and a clunk. His heart stops for a second.

'_What if it is Drew's mom and she sees me drinking out of the carton? She is going to kick me out of the house!' _Ash thought in horror as he grabs the carton of milk and hides it behind his back.

'_No! She can't throw me out. He has so much food here!' _Ash thought to himself in more horror, with his eyes glued to the other entrance to the kitchen. He listened carefully to the steps of the intruder.

Step. Clunk.

Step. Clunk.

Step. Clunk.

Finally after a few more seconds of stepping and clunking the intruder finally revealed himself, or herself. Ash relaxed as he saw the person at the entrance of the kitchen.

Misty stood at the entrance of the kitchen. She didn't have her crutches, so when she walked with just her boot, it made a louder sound due to her putting all of her weight on that foot. She still wore her oversized yellow tank top and orange short shorts on. Her orange hair still flowed passed her breasts and her bangs still came across her eyes. She seemed to have no case of bed head. Misty is a natural beauty, even if she had no emotion on her face.

Ash smiled warmly to her only to receive a dead look in return.

"Hey Mist, why are you up this late?" Ash asked in question as he pulls the carton of milk from behind his back sheepishly.

Misty walks awkwardly to the table and takes a seat in front of Ash.

"I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind." Misty explained as she looked at Ash.

"How can you have too much on your mind? Aren't you guys all under a 'Zombie Coma?'" Ash asked in confusion. Misty just shakes her head.

"Ash, I'm in a 'Unemotionazic Coma,' we aren't zombies. I can still think and remember everything, I just can't express my feelings the same way that you can." Misty explained in a dull tone. Ash shook his head as if finally understanding the situation.

"So you still remember the time that I borrowed your bike to save Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Misty nods in acknowledgment, remembering that part of their history.

"You remember the time that we first met Brock?"

Misty nods.

"You remember when you had to be the mermaid in your sister's play in Cerulean city?"

Misty nods.

"You remember when that Rudy guy wanted you to stay with him?"

Misty nods.

"You remember when Mewtwo made super clones of all of our Pokemon and I died trying to stop them from fighting?"

Misty nods.

"You remember when I was the chosen one and I had to get all of the orbs from the different islands and I almost drowned, but you saved me?"

Misty nods.

"You remember-"

"Ash, I remember everything that has ever happened between us. I don't have short term memory loss like Leaf." Misty said as she eyed at the brownies on Ash's plate.

"So, you remember the day that we all separated. The day that me, you and Brock all went our separate ways." Ash said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I'll remember that day perfectly. It was the…" Misty stopped talking. Ash looked at her, waiting for her to finish. Misty seemed to be thinking of the right word.

"It was the darkest day of my life. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want my bike to be returned to me. I didn't want to leave you guys. You were both my best friends and still are." Misty said in monotone. Ash frowned, but then quickly smiled.

"Well, we're back together now. It's too bad that Brock had to go back to Pewter city, but we still have each. Best friends till the end." Ash said with a smile.

As hard as Misty wanted to return that smile, she wasn't able to give him the smile that she wanted to so badly give him.

Ash then grabbed one of his brownies and took a big chunk out of the brownie.

"Ash..." Misty said, catching Ash's attention.

"Ash, I dislike this coma. It makes me feel obsolete, like I'm blocked." Misty said with no emotion. Ash swallowed the bite of brownie in his mouth.

"Misty, it's just a small event that's happening to us, just like old times. One day, we will look back on this and be grateful that it happened when it did. What did you use to say to me?" Ash asked in thought.

"Shut up, Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty said in all seriousness. Ash glared at her.

"No, you told me when one door closes, another one opens." Ash said to her.

"Oh yeah, I do tell you that a lot now." Misty said now remembering the phrase she told him countless times.

"Yeah, tomorrow we have to try and get the emotion, anger, to work." Ash told Misty as he took his last bite of his first brownie.

"Do we have to work on anger? Can't we work on happiness?" Misty asked Ash who was gulping down the milk straight from the carton. Ash then stopped and wiped his mouth.

"I suppose we can work on whatever emotion, personally, I wanted to work on fear and take you through the forest to show you all of the _bug _Pokemon." Ash said in a teasing manor.

Misty didn't say anything. Instead, she looked out of the kitchen window, which was illuminating the moonlight throughout the kitchen. Ash looked at the emotionless beauty sitting in front of him.

The moonlight kissed her face in such a beautiful way. Her greenish-bluish eyes sparkled like a moonlit ocean. Her fiery orange hair shined brightly and cascaded down on her shoulders like a fiery river. Misty is truly beautiful.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked, with no concern to her voice. Ash was still in a daze.

"Misty, you are really beautiful." Ash said without realizing the words that were spoken from his lips. He then noticed what he had just said and blushed furiously. Misty looked at him with her dead expression.

"Are you going to eat that brownie?" Misty asked, completely ignoring the compliment that she had just received from Ash.

Ash laughed and shook his head. He then pushed the plate with the brownie towards her. She then picked up the brownie and took a bite.

"Yum." Misty said dully while eating the brownie slowly.

Ash smiled.

After Misty finished the brownie she motioned for the carton of milk. Ash handed her the carton of milk. Misty then opened it up and began to 'waterfall' the milk that landed into her mouth. She took a big gulp and finished with an 'Ah.'

They began to talk for the next hour, reimbursing in their past adventures together.

"You remember all the times that Brock would talk to a pretty girl and you'd also get so annoyed that you'd pull him away by the ear?" Ash said while laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I remember. I had to do it practically everyday." Misty said in her toneless tone.

"You remember when we were in the town, Altomare, and you and I raced on the water?"

"Yeah, I beat you so bad."

"Remember when I ran into you after I was done in Unova? I came back to Kanto and I ran into you while I running." Ash asked while smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I remember." Misty said.

"Remember what I asked you?" Ash asked in question while looking at Misty.

"You, asked me to stay by your side." Misty said quietly.

"And?"

Misty sighed dully.

"To promise you something." Misty said.

"I asked you to promise me, what?" Ash asked looking into her eyes, which looked to be fighting something within.

"Always to let you lend my bike in case of an emergency." Misty said.

Ash smiled and then remembered something when he had first came down to the kitchen.

"What was on your mind that made you to where you couldn't sleep?" Ash asked in curiosity.

Misty looked down at her hands that were on top of the table. Then she looked back up at Ash.

"I was just thinking, what if we can't get out of this coma and regain our emotions back? What if I'm stuck like this for forever?" Misty said to Ash who had an amused look on his face.

"What're you smiling for, Ketchum?" Misty asked in slight annoyance which caught Ash off guard. Ash then smiled bigger and he got an idea.

"I was just thinking how'd funny it would be if you were stuck like this. You would have to listen to my stupidity and retorts without getting mad and yelling at me." Ash answered in a smart tone.

Misty felt her heart quicken in pace and felt her body tense up.

"How in the world would it be funny if I was stuck like this?" Misty asked in an even greater annoyance.

Ash smiled. _'Bingo.' _

"Well I mean, back then you'd _always _get us lost in the forest and we would always argue. Now, when _you _get us lost, you can't get mad and argue back." Ash said with a smile.

Misty's fists began to tighten and she began to huff. _'What's going on with me?' _Misty thought to herself. Misty then began to tense up and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. She then clenched her teeth together tightly. Misty was suppressing the urge to grab Ash by the neck and strangle him. She was trying to ignore the ticking time bomb that was set into her mind.

"You were the reason we always got lost. Face it Misty, you always got us lost." Ash said in a defiant tone.

Something in Misty's mind clicked.

"Look here, Mr. Pokemon Master, I never got us lost in the forest! It was always your fault!" Misty yelled in anger.

Ash decided to go along with it. He didn't really care about who got who lost in the forest three years ago.

"It wasn't my fault. It was always your fault, Misty!" Ash yelled back as he pushed himself up from the table, making the chair fall backwards.

Misty pushed herself up from the table like Ash had just done.

"It was your fault!" Misty yelled in anger.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ash yelled back.

"It was your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It was your fault!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Ash!" Misty yelled in anger.

"Misty!" Ash yelled back in anger as well.

Suddenly the lights to the kitchen flicked on. The arguing quarrel looked towards the source of the turned on lights. Standing in the doorway was Jennifer, Drew's mother. She yawned slightly and rubbed her tired eyes.

"What is going on and why are you two awake at such an hour?" Jennifer asked while placing her hands on her hips.

Ash and Misty looked at each. Both of their faces were red from yelling at each other at such volumes.

"He/She started it." Ash and Misty both said in unison while pointing at each other with accusing fingers.

"Mom, what's with the noise?" Drew's voice yelled from upstairs while his footsteps grew closer. Many other footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

Drew, Paul and Gary then all appeared beside Jennifer in the doorway.

"Looks like loudmouth finally got her anger back, oh joy." Paul said in sarcasm.

Misty then groaned in anger. She attempted to walk angrily through the group of people, but was extremely difficult due to her bootleg. All the boys watched her in amusement as she tried to make her way up the stairs.

"Shut up, Paul!" Misty screamed before walking up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, a door slam was heard from upstairs.

Everyone then turned back to Ash who had an innocent look on his face.

"She got her anger back, hehe." Ash said sheepishly.

"At three in the morning?" Gary asked in annoyance. Ash looked down at the ground.

Jennifer then turned her attention to the milk carton on the table.

"Ash, why is my carton of milk on the table?" Jennifer asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, I was about to pour myself a glass of milk to help me get to bed, but Misty interrupted me." Ash said as he picked up the carton of milk and placed it back into the fridge.

Jennifer shook her head, not believing one single word he had just told her, but decided not to make a fuss over it this early in the morning.

"I'm going to bed you guys, try not to make such ruckus anymore tonight." Jennifer said before bidding the boys goodnight and then walking back up the stairs, followed by a door shut.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice from upstairs.

"Gary? Where are you, Gary? Whose house am I in?" Leaf's voice called from upstairs.

Gary's eyes widened in horror while all the other guys had an look of amusement on their faces.

"Crap, hide!" Gary says in a terrified quiet tone as he turns off the light and runs past Ash and leaves the kitchen the way that Ash had came in.

Ash, Drew and Paul all followed Gary's actions and left the kitchen the same way Gary had.

Leaf then enters the dark, empty kitchen.

"Gary?" Leaf asks dully as she walks around the kitchen for a few seconds in search for Gary.

"Gary?" Leaf repeated again before yawning and leaving the kitchen for the night.

…

The next morning

…

The sun seeped through the window and lit up the girl's room as if someone had turned on the light. In the room was only May. All of the other girls had gotten up earlier for breakfast. It was probably around eleven in the morning, May's normal wake up time.

May lifted up her bed head from the bed. She looked down on the side of the bed to see that she had lost her pillow in the middle of the night. May had to sleep on her stomach that night due to the excruciating pain from her back. She laid back down and threw the covers over her head to try and block the sunlight from disturbing her slumber. Before she was able to fall back into her slumber, her nostrils were filled with the aroma of pancakes and bacon.

She lifted her head again in alarm. May _had _to get that bacon…and the pancakes. May then slowly turned over so that she lay on her back. She clenched her eyes in pain. Just because she was emotionless, doesn't mean she still didn't favor her bacon and pancakes in the morning.

May then scooted her body back so that her feet hung off the end of the bed. She then slowly turned her body so her top half of her body was hanging off the side of the bed. She then propped herself up with her hands and arms extended onto the floor. May slowly slid her bottom half of her body on the floor, and not as gracefully as she had wanted it to. She groaned in pain as her lower body landed with a silent thud on the ground. May then put her arms in front of her and pulled herself, making her slide on her belly.

Finally after a few minutes of sliding, she made it to the door, which was thankfully left open by an inch or two. May grabbed onto the edge of the door and pulled it open. She had successfully made it out of the bedroom. A thought then occurred to her.

'_Why didn't I use my wheelchair?' Oh yeah, I couldn't roll down the stairs in a wheelchair and plus there is no turning back now.' _May thought to herself.

May pulled herself around by her arms and sliding on her belly and finally reached the stairs. She looked down the stairs. This was the only obstacle standing in the way of her and her bacon and pancakes.

May then crunched into a ball allowing her to turn around so that her feet reached the stairs first and her hands last. She rested for a second to let the pain from her back subside. She then placed her foot onto the first step and pushed herself back with her arms. After about a few seconds her hands gripped the top of the stairs. She then carefully released her grip from the stair and moved it down to the next stair. May did this for the next few stairs.

May then lost her grip on one of the stairs that she had a tight hold on. Being emotionless and all, she was unable to scream in fear and whatnot. May slid down about ten stairs until she finally caught hold of the third to the last stair at the bottom. Her feet touched the first floor of the house. May sighed dully. She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Since there was room at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't have to curl in a ball to turn around. May then made her destination to the kitchen, head first. May then looked up hearing someone laugh. She then felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

"You know? You could've just hollered for someone to come get you." Drew said as he picked up May and carried her in his arms, bridal style.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." May said emotionless. Drew laughed.

"Well, I think it'd be better if you bothered someone rather than trying to army crawl around my house." Drew said as he carried May into the kitchen.

May looked around and saw that everyone had already left the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" May asked as she was placed onto a kitchen chair, the sweet aroma of bacon and pancakes attacking her sense of smell. Drew took a seat beside May.

"They already had breakfast and they are all helping Leaf with trying to regain her memory and anger." Drew explained as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Where is my breakfast?" May asked in monotone looking at Drew who had a smirk on his lips.

"Everyone wanted to save you some breakfast, but I felt like it was in your best interest to save some pounds, so I gave your breakfast to Ash. He was really, really hungry." Drew said with a smirk on his face and his emerald eyes holding that teasing glance.

May twitched slightly.

"You missed out on a great breakfast. We had homemade pancakes and juicy bacon." Drew continued as he looked at May, who seemed to be having a twitch fest.

"You…gave…away…my…bacon?" May said quietly and calmly. Drew smirked.

"Yeah, you don't need to extra weight." Drew said. "You're a little on the heavy side already."

"You gave away my bacon?" May repeated once more in monotone.

"Yes May, I gave away _your _bacon." Drew said once more.

"I army crawled all the way out of my bed, down the hallway, down the stairs, almost died, for you to tell me that you gave away my bacon because I'm fat?" May said in a calm and continuous monotone voice.

Drew nodded.

"DREW HAYDEN, I DID NOT ARMY CRAWL DOWN HERE FOR YOU TO TELL ME THAT YOU GAVE AWAY MY BACON! YOU WILL SLAVE OVER THAT STOVE AND MAKE ME SOME MORE BACON AND PANCAKES! YOU BETTER DO IT BEFORE I MURDER YOU AND MAKE SOME BACON OUT OF YOU!" May yelled furiously while slamming her fists onto the table making the table shake furiously.

Drew smiled in success. He then walked to the seated and furious brunette and hugged her from behind.

"Oh hush, June. I saved you a plate in the microwave." Drew said teasingly as he removes a plate of five stacked pancakes and ten strips of bacon. He carries the plate and sets it down in front of May and then takes a seat beside her.

May then stabbed at her pancakes hungrily and murderously. She was about half through her third pancake till realization hit her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

…

In Drew's Man Cave

AKA

Drew's Game Room

…

Gary had been at this for about an hour and a half. He was currently in the game room with Leaf, Misty, Paul, Dawn and Ash. Misty had suggested that they start with trying to teach Leaf the names of themselves and be able to match the name with the face of that person. Gary had written out on five sheets of paper each of their names. One sheet said, 'Gary', another sheet said, 'Paul, another sheet said, 'Ash', the next said, 'Misty', the next one said, 'Dawn', and the last said, 'Paul.' It was a game designed for Leaf. She had to give the name to the correct person.

"Let's try this again, Leaf. You can do it." Gary said to Leaf as if he were talking to a small child.

Gary then handed Leaf the five sheets of paper with the names on them. Leaf watched him as she waited for him to give her the 'go' signal.

"Okay and go!" Gary said to Leaf as she stood up and looked at the name she was matching up.

After completing it after a few minutes Leaf sat down beside Gary who was sitting on a loveseat.

"Guys, tell me the name that Leaf handed you." Gary instructed as he watched each of his friends begin to look at the paper. Misty spoke up first.

"Misty." Misty said and then looked over to Ash.

"Ash." Ash said and then glanced to look at Paul.

"Dawn." Paul said in disappointment and then looked over at Dawn.

"Paul." Dawn said Paul's name in anger. Paul ignored it.

Gary groaned in annoyance.

"She always gets me right." Gary said as he heard the sound of the game room door open. He looked over to the door to see May and Drew walking in.

"Good thing that I made two extra sheets with their names on it." Paul said as he took the sheets of paper from everyone and handed them back to Leaf.

"What're you guys doing?" Drew asked in curiosity.

"It's a game Misty made up. Leaf has to match our names with our faces with these sheets of paper. She messes up every time, but she always gets Gary's name right." Ash explained to Drew and May.

"That sounds like a good game for July." Drew said while receiving a glare from May.

"My name is not July, it's May!" May yelled in anger.

"Great, now we have three loudmouths with anger." Paul said in sarcastic joy as he turned his attention to Dawn. "I see you dyed your eyebrows to match your troll hair."

"Ugh, Paul! You make me so mad!" Dawn yelled as she tugged on her hot pink hair.

Gary groaned in annoyance and anger.

"Can we please back to the game to help this stupid girl get her memory back?" Gary yelled in frustration.

"Did you just call me stupid? Did you seriously just call _me _stupid?" Leaf asked calmly.

"Yes, Leaf. I just called you stupid, what are you going to do about it?" Gary stepped up to Leaf.

Leaf growled in anger.

"You better run, Oak." Leaf threatened in angry tone.

Gary stepped forward again in a challenging way.

"Or what?" Gary asked with cocky curiosity. Leaf screamed in complete anger.

"Gary! I can't stand you! Ugh! You make me so angry!" Leaf yelled as she pushed Gary back, knocking him off his feet and landing on his butt.

Drew then grabbed onto Leaf, restraining her from tearing Gary apart.

"Yay, all the girls can be angry now!" Drew said as he struggles to hold Leaf down.

"Which one do we need to get next?" Misty asked with a dull voice.

Ash fished around in his pocket before pulling out a folded paper.

"Next is happiness."

…

**Well there you have it! The second chapter! **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Happiness

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews for this story! It makes so happy! I love all you guys! Seriously!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! **

…

**Unemotionazic Coma**

**Chapter Three: Happiness**

…

**(One week later after regaining the first emotion)**

"Maybe it would be easier if we split up and did things that would make the girls happy. You know what I mean?" Drew asked towards the group of friends, who were all gathered around in the girl's guest room.

"Like, I would take Leaf to a zoo and you would take May to a carnival?" Gary asked Drew who was sitting on the bed.

The guys and the girls were all gathered around on the girl's guest bed, trying to think of ways to make the girls feel happy. Drew, Gary, Ash, Misty, May and Leaf were all gathered on top of the king-sized bed, while Paul was sitting on the floor and Dawn on a rolling, computer chair.

It had been a week since they regained the girl's emotion, anger, back. Misty had been finally relieved of her boot, Dawn's brace that was on her wrist had been removed, Leaf's stitches had been removed from her head and May's stitches had been removed from her back. The girl's, excluding Leaf, had to slowly gain back their athletic abilities.

Drew shifted his position on the bed as he spoke, "Yeah, what do you girls like to do?"

Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn all look at each other, emotionless, of course.

"I'm fine with going to a carnival like Drew had said," May said to everyone who nodded their heads.

"A zoo sounds nice right about now, I haven't been to one since I was about seven," Leaf announced while looking at Gary.

Gary sweat dropped, "So, you remember going to the zoo when you were seven, but you don't remember any of your friends, except for me?"

"What's your point?" Leaf asked while leaning back onto her elbows. Gary shook his head in exasperation.

"Okay so, I am going to take May to a carnival and Gary, you are going to take Leaf to a zoo. What about Ash and Paul?" Drew asked while glancing between Paul and Ash.

Paul shrugged.

"Ash and I could go to a Water Park," Misty suggested.

Ash grinned brightly, "That'd be awesome! Misty and I are going to a Water Park!"

Drew nodded and then looked at Paul, who then glared at him. Drew then started to smirk evilly.

"What?" Paul asked in annoyance.

"Dawn, what would you like to do?" Drew asked with much mischief in his voice.

Paul's glared deepened as he continued to try and figure out what Drew was getting at with Dawn. Paul then looked at Dawn, then Paul's eyes widened in realization and fear before answering, "Not gonna happen."

Drew looked at him with a smirk, "Yes, gonna happen."

Gary and Ash looked at them in confusion before Ash asked, "What's gonna happen?"

"What would you like to do today with Paul, Dawn?" Drew asked with an evil smirk.

Paul growled in anger, knowing all too well what Dawn was about to say.

"I want to go shopping," Dawn answered.

"Damn it, I don't want to go shopping all day with this troublesome girl," Paul groaned in frustration.

Dawn's hot pink eyebrows furrowed together, "What's wrong with shopping with me all day?"

Paul looked at Dawn with blank eyes, "I'm shopping with _you _all day, that's what's wrong."

Dawn opened her mouth to shout at the lavender haired boy, but was cut off by Drew.

"Okay, I'm taking May to the carnival, Gary is taking Leaf to the zoo, Ash is taking Misty to the Water Park and Paul is taking Dawn shopping, right?" Drew asked in assurance.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Drew continued with what he was saying, "All right, I only have two cars available and I'm taking one of them. Who wants to drive the other one?"

Ash and Gary's hands both shot up in the air, "I will!" They both shouted in unison. Paul just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't trust you or Ash with my car. Remember what happened to your car, Gary?" Drew said looking at Gary and then turned to Ash, "and Ash, you already have a problem with toasting people's bikes."

Ash shouted in defense, "A bike is different than a car!"

"That accident wasn't my fault and you know it, Drew! That eighteen-wheeler driver fell asleep and pulled over into my lane!" Gary retorted.

"Ash, I will _never _let you drive my car. Gary, the guy had a sleep disorder," Drew answered back as he flicked his chartreuse hair.

Gary shot Drew a bewildered glance, "That's still not my fault! If the dude had a sleeping disorder, then he shouldn't be driving!"

"Whatever, Gary will drive the other car and you guys can just ride with either one of us," Drew explained as stole a glance at May, who was playing with her chest-length brown hair.

Drew tore his gaze away from May quickly before she had the chance to catch him staring at her.

"Well we need to ride with the people who are going to be around the same area and place," Misty said suddenly.

Drew nodded in agreement, "The carnival and the mall are around the same area together and the Water Park and zoo are around the same area together."

"So, it will be me, Drew, Dawn and Paul in one car?" May asked.

"Yeah, how long will it take you girl's to get ready? I have five bathrooms in this house, so five of us can get ready. All of us need to be ready to go by twelve and its ten-thirty right now. I usually take fifteen minutes in the shower alone and then it takes about twenty minutes for me to get ready, I don't know how long it takes you guys to get ready," Drew explained.

"Misty takes the shortest time to get ready and Dawn takes the longest," Leaf told Drew.

"So, there are eight of us and only five showers. How do decide who goes first?" Gary asked.

Dawn then stood up quickly from the chair she was sitting in with slight excitement in her body, "Whoever gets one first."

Dawn then ran into the bathroom that was located in the girl's room, leaving four more unoccupied bathrooms. Dawn then slammed the door quickly and locked it from behind.

Everyone then looked at each before jumping up from their seats, even Paul. Hey, even Paul knows when he needs a shower.

Leaf was the first one that bolted out of the door, due to the fact that she didn't have any type of injury that resulted in her not being able to run.

Misty and Ash were almost out of the room, but since they both tried to get through the door the same time, they got stuck.

"Move, Ash! You're in my way!" Misty yelled in anger while struggling to push through the doorway.

"Nu uh! You're in my way!" Ash yelled back as he tried to push his way through like Misty was.

Paul then came up behind them and abruptly grabbed their shirt collars and violently pulling them backwards, resulting them falling backwards onto the floor.

"You're both in my way!" Paul shouted in anger and annoyance as he ran down the hallway in search of a bathroom.

Gary then took his chance and began to run to the door.

"Oh no you don't, Oak!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Gary's ankle, making him fall forward to the floor, not letting go of his ankle.

Gary squirmed, trying to release himself from Ash's grip, "Let me go, Ash!"

May then slowly got up from the bed, in attempt to snag one of the two remaining bathrooms. She knew she couldn't run because of the accident with her back. May tried to quietly sneak out the door without being seen. She began to walk slowly backwards, so that she could keep an eye on the remaining people in the room, but was unaware of someone behind her.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms slipped around her waist and a warm breath was on her ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

May knew it was Drew's voice in her ear. For some reason, she started to feel a bubbly feeling in her stomach and she could also feel her cheeks warm up slightly.

"D-Drew, what are you doing?" May stuttered, which she didn't know why she did.

Drew's smooth voice continued to fill her ear, "Why don't we both get the two remaining showers, I know you can't possibly find one quick enough."

Drew's grip on her abdominal tightened slightly, making the bubbly feeling in May's stomach to be stronger.

May wasn't able to respond before the weight was released from her waist and was being tugged by her hand. Drew had a hold of May's hand and was walking her down a hallway. After a few seconds of walking, Drew and May were standing in front of a door. Drew then opened it to reveal his bedroom.

"You can use my bathroom, May. When you're done getting ready, just meet up in the living room," Drew explained before bolting out of his room in hopes of snagging the last bathroom.

May walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked around in the huge bathroom and then looked into the mirror. May looked at the reflection staring back at her.

"Why can't I be back to normal?" May asked out loud to the girl in the mirror. She looked into the eyes of the girl in the mirror.

Her eyes were dull, like an ocean without its sparkle.

May tore herself away from the mirror and began to remove her articles of clothing. After removing her clothes, she turned her back towards the mirror to look at the scar on her back, which was hideous. The scar was about one inch in width and it reached from the top of her right shoulder and ended all the way down to her left hipbone.

"Ugly," Muttered May as she then jumped into the shower and cleansed off her body and hair.

…

15 minutes Later

…

May opened the door to the shower and reached towards the towel rack for a towel. She then could not feel any sort of towel. May then poked her head out of the shower and saw that there was no towel.

"I don't have towel, that's great." May said emotionlessly.

May walked over to the counter and looked in the cabinets for in search of a hair dryer. Successfully finding one, she plugged it in and blow dried her body and hair till it was dry. Luckily for May, her hair dries naturally straight and all she needed to do was brush it. May then looked in the pullout drawers and found a brush that she ran through her hair quickly till it silky smooth. Now, May is no fan of makeup, so she didn't bother putting any on.

Now, back to her main problem.

She still had no towel and she didn't have anyway of calling anyone to get one for her since she left phone in her room that she shared with the other girls.

Only one thing to do.

May opened the door that led to Drew's room and slowly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was.

May tip-toed into Drew's room and looked over and saw a dresser with multiple drawers to it. She then opened them up, one by one to look for something to cover herself up with. May then came across the drawer that held his boxers. May could feel that weird bubbly feeling rising back up into her stomach and she could feel the heat rush back to her cheeks. May shook it off and rummaged through them till she found a pair that was suitable for her. The boxers that she had picked out were a solid, sapphire color and since they didn't fit her properly, she had to fold the band around her waist twice, making the ends of the boxers reach her knees.

May looked in the drawers for a shirt. She then remembered that she didn't grab her undergarments either, awkward. May shook the thought of that and finally found the drawer of shirts. She pulled out a white, v-neck t-shirt and slipped it on over her head. She then walked back into the bathroom to retrieve her worn clothes.

May opened the door that led to the hallway and peered left and right to make sure no one was there. Clear.

May attempted to walk fast down the hallway, which was extremely uncomfortable considering that she didn't have a bra on. She just prayed that none of the guys caught her looking like this.

May realized, she had no idea how to get back to the guest room from Drew's room. That just made everything _so _much better for her.

May turned around, not sure if she was going the right way. She started to walk a couple steps and felt like she was going the wrong way. May turned around and abruptly crashed into someone's chest, getting a full intake of cologne which smelled amazing. An arm wrapped around her slim figure to make sure she didn't fall backwards. She didn't have to look up to know who was holding her.

"May, why are you wearing my clothes?" Drew asked in slight amusement.

May realized what she lacked underneath the shirt and violently pushed him away and covered her chest with her arms. Drew looked at her with confusion.

"I didn't have a towel or clean clothes to cover myself up with," May answered while refusing to meet his eyes.

Drew's eyebrows furrowed together, "So, why are you covering your chest like that?"

May could feel the unnamed feeling in her stomach and the noticeable heat in her cheeks again.

"I-I wasn't able to grab my bra or…panties either," May stuttered again, which Drew noticed.

Realization hit Drew, "You're not…wearing anything underneath…my boxers or…shirt?" Drew asked slowly as his cheeks heated up quickly.

"No, not a thing, just shirt and boxers," May answered still feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

Drew nodded, trying to keep his cool, "You need help finding my room again, because it looks like you were having a hard time finding it," Drew said with humor in his voice.

May nodded.

Drew then grabbed May's hand and led her back to her guest room.

…

"Are we ready to go, you guys?" Ash asked in excitement as he bounced up and down on the couch beside Misty.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Drew asked as he began to pack his wallet full of money for the carnival.

"Leaf and I are ready to go," Gary answered as he picked up a purple backpack from the couch and swung it onto his back.

"Paul, do you have my money?" Dawn asked as she ran her fingers through her neon pink hair.

"Hn," Paul grunted in response.

"Ash, did you grab sunscreen?" Misty asked as she placed a pair of turquoise sunglasses on top of her head.

Ash sighed, "Yes, you already asked me that five time, Misty"

"I'm just making sure so that we won't burn." Misty said in defense.

"C'mon guys! The zoo awaits me!" Leaf said with much enthusiasm and then replaces it with a blank look.

Everyone looks at her before Gary speaks, "Well that was weird."

"Who cares, let's get this show on the road!" Ash said in more excitement.

Everyone then grabbed their belongings and made their way to Drew's cars. Drew already had his mom's permission to take everyone out for a day of fun. Drew pushed the unlock button on the keys to his 2011 sapphire colored Camaro, while Gary pushed the unlock button on the keys to the 2011 ruby colored Mustang. Drew piled into the driver's seat, May piled into the passenger seat and Paul and Dawn piled into the tiny backseats. Then, Gary piled into the driver's seat, Leaf piled into the passenger seat and Misty and Ash piled into the backseats. Drew and Gary reversed the cars out of the driveway and started to drive away from Drew's mansion.

Both cars drove to their destination while dropping off the passengers in the backseats.

…

Ash and Misty both arrived at the huge Water Park, known as 'Under the Sea' and it was crowded.

Ash wore a huge smile of excitement on his face while Misty just had a blank look on her face.

"I'm so excited for this, are you ready, Misty?" Ash asked with much happiness in his voice.

Misty looked over at Ash, "Yeah, I'm ready. Look, we're next in line Ash."

Ash and Misty waited patiently as the people in front of them paid. When they were done, it was Ash and Misty's turn.

The guy behind the glass immediately set his sights on Misty, who had her orange hair let down and was wearing a sparkly turquoise bikini with a yellow, swimsuit cover up over the bikini with matching yellow flip-flops.

"Well, hello there pretty lady, how may I help you?" The flirtatious worker asked Misty.

Ash stepped in front of Misty, disabling the view that the worker previously had of Misty.

"Just two adult bands," Ash said with a stern voice.

The worker glared at Ash, "That'll be $59.99."

Ash fished around in his pocket for his wallet, which he found. He then looked at Misty who was attempting to hand him a twenty and a ten dollar bill.

Ash shook his head, "I got it, Mist."

Ash smiled warmly at Misty, who was replacing her money back where she had it. Ash then slid the money underneath the glass panel and in return, received two yellow plastic bands to wear on their wrist, resembling that they were supposed to be in the park because they paid. They walked to the security guards, who were supposed to search through their bags. After the security guard searched through their bags, they made their way to a set of lockers to place their bags in.

Ash and Misty inhaled the strong smell of chlorine and sunscreen. They glanced around to see multiple water rides and slides. They then saw a huge wave pool in the middle of the entire park. They could both feel the sun beating down on their unprotected skin.

Misty began to feel a rushed feeling in her stomach and twitching feeling that made her lips want to turn upwards, like Ash does all the time. She quickly shook the feeling away.

They finally reached the set of lockers, but before they could have a locker for the day, they have to pay up a dollar. Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and took a dollar which he inserted into the machine. A random locker opened up, so that Ash and Misty could place their other belongings into. Misty kept two towels, sunscreen, and her small backpack so that she could claim a table to sit at.

Luckily, the tables were right next to the lockers. Misty and Ash walked over to an empty table and placed their towels and shoes on.

"Don't forget, Ash, you have to put on some sunscreen," Misty reminded as she removed her backpack and placed it on the table.

Ash groaned in annoyance, "Misty, can you put it on for me?"

Misty nodded.

Ash removed the tight black t-shirt that he had been wearing for a cover up. He was wearing a pair of red and black swim trunks, mainly red with some black colored trimming.

Misty reached for the top of her dress and began to pull it down till she was able to step out of it. She removed the sunglasses that she was wearing on top of her head and placed them underneath the towels. Misty ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it up a bit.

Ash looked over at Misty, well more like gawked at her. Misty was gorgeous with her clothes on, but in her swim attire, she was a water goddess. Ash could feel his face heat up quite quickly. Misty was no longer the little runt with the chicken legs and noodle arms. She no longer had a flat chest. It was more developed, if you know what I mean. Misty also had a definite hourglass figure.

Misty could feel Ash's stare, so she turned around, seeing him for the first time that day with his shirt off. Her face heated up so face, she thought she was about to have a nosebleed. His chest was well toned and his abs, oh, his six-packed abs had the very visible line.

Misty was the first one to pull away from the gawking. She could feel the heat on her cheeks still. She had sudden urge to let loose a bubble of air, a laugh, maybe?

Ash looked away still blushing and laughed nervously and brought his hand behind his head, a habit he has had since he was little.

Ash broke the uncomfortable silence, "How about that sunscreen, Misty?"

Misty reverted back to her emotionless composure and reached for the spray can of sunscreen. Ash lifted his arms up and out, so Misty could spray his chest and arms. She motioned for Ash to turn around, so that she could get his back and the back of his legs. After doing that, he turned back around and clenched his eyes shut and Misty sprayed his face.

Ash opened his eyes and was handed the spray can of sunscreen, so he could spray Misty. Misty did the same thing Ash had done previously and was now completely covered from head to toe in sunscreen. Ash placed the sunscreen in Misty's bag and covered the bag with the towels, so no one could see the bag.

"So Misty, what do you want to do first?" Ash asked as him and Misty began to walk out of the sitting area and into the Water Park.

Misty glanced around and her eyes fell onto a tall water slide, the tallest water slide in the park by the looks of it. She pointed towards the blue slide that was a good walking distance away.

"That one, I want to go on that tall, blue slide," Misty said while pointing at the slide.

Ash smiled brightly before reaching over and grabbing her hand in his, "Then let's go!"

Misty felt the same sensation as before, go back to her cheeks. She could also feel her lips being tugged into an upward way.

It had taken them a few minutes to get to the super tall slide that Misty wanted to go on. They had to walk up over six hundred steps just to get up there and there is only one way down, no way are they walking all the way back down. They were now waiting in two separate lines to go down the slide at the same time, turns out, that there happens to be two tall slides. They were currently waiting, because the lifeguards were in the middle of switching shifts and the lifeguard covering this ride was on his way up the stairs.

Ash looked over at Misty, who was standing a foot away from him. She was unaware that he was looking at her. He noticed two tall guys standing particularly close behind Misty. The guys seemed to motioning towards her butt, which Ash noticed. Ash glared with hatred. Misty looked up at Ash because she felt his glare towards her. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking behind her, not at her. She then motioned her hand slowly to try and get Ash's attention, which she got. Ash looked over at her, with a faint scowl on his face. Misty motioned her hand slowly in a 'what' gesture. Ash then slowly raised his hand and pointed to the two guys behind her and made a 'C' shaped gesture. Misty looked at him and motioned the 'what' gesture again. Ash then pointed to the guys and then to his butt.

'They are talking about your butt,' Ash mouthed out to Misty, who caught what he was saying. She then felt her cheeks heat up, in anger.

Misty then violently turned around, bringing her fist up fast and powerful, punching one of the guys in the face. The dude clutched his, now bleeding, nose in pain. Ash tried his hardest to hide his laughter. Everyone else standing in line, looked shocked at what just happened.

"What the hell is your problem, you bitch!" The guy clutching his bloody nose yelled in pain and anger.

Ash glared viciously at the guy and stepped up to the guy and grabbed a hold of the broken nosed dude's neck. Misty stood there with her mouth slightly agape.

"Don't you ever, call her that," Ash growled in hatred as his grip on the guy's neck tightened, making the guy's face turn a reddish/bluish color.

The other dude steps up and grabs a hold of Ash's wrists, trying to pry them off of his friend's neck. A girl from behind the guy came behind Ash and tried to pull him off by wrapping her arm around his waist. Misty did not like this at all.

Misty violently pushed the girl off of Ash, "Get off of him!"

The girl glared at Misty, "Shut up, whore!"

Something in Misty's head went off, because before she knew it, she had two fists full of the girls hand and she violently threw her to the ground, making her roll about two times. Misty then ran over to her and lifted her arm back to deliver the first blow to the girl's face, but the guy that was trying to pry Ash's hands from his friend's neck, grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her back violently.

"Ah," Misty yelled in pain.

Ash then turned sharply to the guy that had just harmed Misty, his Misty, his love. Ash then pulled himself away from the almost suffocated guy and walked over to Misty and helped her up. Ash then walked over to the guy that had just harmed Misty and pulled his arm back and violently threw a jaw-breaking punch, knocking the dude completely unconscious. Just in time for the lifeguard to see.

"What is going on?" The lifeguard yelled in anger.

Ash and Misty looked at each and then back at the damage they had caused. They both looked down at their feet, embracing for what was to come.

"Who let these three back in the park? They were band from this park last year," The lifeguard said through the walky-talky that was sitting on his chair.

Ash and Misty's heads shot up. Ash looked surprised and Misty looked emotionless.

Ash spoke to the lifeguard, "So, we're not in trouble?"

The lifeguard looked Ash and Misty and shook his head, "No, of course not."

Ash looked at Misty and smiled brightly.

"I do believe it's your turn to go down the slide," The lifeguard smiled.

Ash and Misty both looked at the lifeguard then at the slides.

"Yes!" Ash said victoriously while smiling like a kid in the candy shop.

Ash sat on the left slide and Misty sat on the right slide waiting for the lifeguard's signal to go.

After a few seconds the lifeguard finally gave them the signal to go and Ash and Misty both pushed themselves down the slide. Lying on their backs with their feet and arms crossed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty screamed the entire way down while Ash just laughed the entire way down.

They both hit the water with a big splash. Misty resurfaced before Ash did and they made their way to get out of the small pool of water they had just slide into. Ash smiled at Misty who just wore a blank expression.

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun, Ash! Let's go on another one! That one!" Misty pointed with a huge smile full of happiness on her face. She pointed towards a ride that only allowed two people to go down on a double seated inner tube. Misty then looked over at Ash, continuing to smile.

Ash then grabbed Misty's wrist and gently pulled her into a hug.

"God, Mist. I missed seeing your beautiful smile," Ash said as he continued to hug Misty's wet body.

After trying to suppress the bubbly feeling she felt in her stomach, she returned the hug with a small smile on her face.

…

"I hope this place has a hippo," Leaf said in monotone as she looked through a glass window to see a tiger sleeping, "I've always wanted to see a fat hippo, a really, really, _really _fat one."

Gary laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty cool that they had a place for all the endangered animals, since pokemon pretty much wiped out most of the existence of animals."

Gary and Leaf reached the zoo about thirty minutes ago and they had already seen tigers, lions, various birds and snakes. They were now headed towards another exhibit of animals.

"I sometimes forget that some of the animals all existed at one point of time," Leaf as she walked along side Gary as they stopped in front of another wall of glass.

Gary and Leaf looked around in the glass to see nothing, for the moment.

Leaf leaned closer to the glass to get a better looked inside without her forehead touching the glass.

BANG!

"Ah," Leaf yelled in surprise as she accidentally banged her head against the glass and started to fall back.

She braced her butt for the impact, but it never came. Leaf looked up to see Gary with an amused look in his eyes. Gary had one arm around her back and the other hand on her stomach, preventing her from falling. Leaf turned her attention back to the glass to see a huge, black gorilla banging on the glass. Leaf felt her heart beat super fast and her body shivered, but not from the cold. Then she felt her head begin to throb in pain.

"Leaf, are you okay? Your forehead is a little red," Gary asked as he let go of Leaf and began to examine her forehead.

Leaf nodded her head and continued to look at the crazy gorilla.

"C'mon, let's go look at something that I think you will find awesome," Gary said as he grabbed a hold of Leaf's hand.

Leaf could feel her heart begin to speed up again and her face began to feel warm. From the painful head bashing, maybe?

Gary led Leaf out of the gorilla exhibit and to the outside part of the zoo. The sun was beating down on Leaf and Gary's exposed skin. Leaf had decided to wear a tight, green v-neck t-shirt and khaki shorts with green converses with her brown hair let down, while Gary had chose to wear a tight purple, muscle shirt with faded, ripped blue jeans.

After about a few minutes of walking, they were at the safari part of the zoo to see African type animals. Leaf could feel her heart accelerate even more and she wanted to let loose a pressure in her chest, which she ignored. They reached a zoo worker and asked them if they wanted the wildlife ride, it only costs a small fee, which they paid for, well, Gary paid for.

Gary and Leaf entered a windowless jeep, which had two seats in the very back of the jeep that faced outwards. The worker buckled them up correctly and entered the jeep and began to drive into the open field.

Gary looked over at Leaf who was looking around at all the surroundings. They hadn't seen any animals yet, just dead grass and some small drinking holes. He was hypnotized by this girl. Luckily, she had received her memory back after some medicine that the doctor had given her. He then looked at the leaf necklace that hung from her neck, which he had given her on her thirteenth birthday. They then hit a series of bumps and his eyes caught sight of something rather than the necklace that happened to be bouncing up and down.

'_Stop it, Gary! You're at the zoo! Look at the animals, not at…those,' _Gary thought angrily as he quickly tore his gaze away to look the dead grass.

Leaf then extended her arm and pointed her finger to something, "Look, Gary. What is that?"

Gary looked towards the direction that she was pointing. It was a small antelope, a baby to be more like it.

"It's a baby antelope, isn't it cute?" Gary said as he continued to watch the small animal gracefully leap around in the grass.

Leaf nodded and then quickly glanced over in another direction, "What is that one?"

Gary looked in a different direction and saw a huge herd of elephants.

"Those are elephants. There sure are a lot of them. What if they all came chasing after us and crushed us?" Gary asked in amusement.

Leaf looked at him, "Then we'd be dead. Oh, look over there. They're so pretty."

Gary glanced over to see a herd of tall giraffes eating on a tree, "Those are giraffes."

Leaf nodded before pointing, once again, in another direction, "Look, I've seen that print on Dawn's boots one time…" Leaf paused for a second.

Gary looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Oh, that's awful, she bought boots that were made from a zebra," Leaf said in slight disgust.

Gary laughed, "I'm pretty sure those were fake, Leaf."

They rode around for a few more minutes just looking at the various types of animals, until the jeep stopped moving. The jeep stopped in front of watering hole.

Gary smile, "Hey Leaf, look over there, in the water."

Leaf looked over at the water and felt a powerful surge of what feels sort of like electricity, go through her body. She then released all the pressure in her chest that was continually building up.

Leaf laughed in pure happiness, "Oh my gosh, it's a hippo! A fat hippo!"

"Yeah, it's a hippo, just like you wanted to see," Gary said while smiling brightly.

"This is so amazing, thank you so much, Gary!" Leaf said in happiness as she hugged Gary tightly, which he returned.

…

"How do these look, Paul?" Dawn asked as she modeled a pair of ankle length, black boots. "Do they look good on my feet or do they look bad, or do they look too dressy? Maybe they look too under-dressy? What do you think, Paul?"

Paul groaned in annoyance, "They look like the other forty-six pairs of shoes you tried on already."

"Mommy, why is that lady's hair pink?" A little boy about five years of age asked his mom. His mom looked at me then frowned.

"Cause she has problems. Don't look at her," His mom said as she rushed out of the shoe store that Paul and Dawn were in.

"I don't have problems. I have a guy with hair dye and an evil mind!" Dawn shouted towards the mom and boy who were now rushing a lot faster, away from Dawn.

This has happened about eight times today, it was starting to anger Dawn, bad. Paul just found it funny every time it happened, but he didn't let it show.

Paul was sitting on a chair in the shoe store surrounded by about ten different shopping bags, while he watched Dawn try on multiple shoes. He had been in the mall for about two hours and he was tired. His arms were hurting, his feet were sore and he was pretty exhausted. The only good thing was that Dawn was able to feel the emotion happy when she entered the first store in the mall. Paul knew he was going to need to dress comfortably, so he dressed in tight black v-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans.

Dawn then took off the shoes she had on her feet and placed them back in the box. She was on the hunt for new outfits to wear to coordinate with her wild hair color and unfortunately, the outfits made her look a tad bit punk, not girly. Dawn was now wearing an outfit she had purchased from a store earlier that day. She was now wearing a tight, hot pink strapless dress with black tights underneath the dress. She had also bought some fake black gage earrings to put in her pierced ears. On her head, she was wearing a black hat and on her neck was a black choker. Now, she was looking for shoes to complete the punk outfit.

Dawn then went searching around the store and came across a pair of hot pink heels that she found perfect for the outfit. Luckily, they had a pair in a size six, her size. She grabbed the box and went back over to Paul. Dawn opened up the box and unwrap the shoes from the box and attempted to put one of the heels on her feet, but had nothing to keep her balanced, which made her fall…

…into Paul's lap.

Dawn felt her cheeks catch fire, like she was running a fever. She lifted her hand to her cheeks. She looked up at Paul, who had a pink tint to his cheeks and his eyes were widened in shock. Dawn's mouth went dry, she couldn't speak. She tried to look anywhere, but Paul's eyes.

Too late.

Dawn's sapphire eyes stared into Paul's onyx eyes. She felt something stir up in the pit of her stomach. She felt her cheeks get hotter.

Paul felt his stomach flip flop and his heart speed up. He couldn't look away from the pink-haired beauty in front of him. He felt like something was pulling him into her. If he was mistaken, he thought Dawn was coming into him closer as well. He could tell that the distance between them was only a few centimeters.

Dawn's heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She didn't know what she was feeling or what Paul was doing, but she liked it. Dawn could feel herself being pulled into Paul. She began to feel her eyes flutter to a close.

Paul had no idea why he is about to kiss this, troublesome girl. She does nothing, but annoys him. He didn't care right now, he didn't care at all. He wants her, now. Paul could now feel Dawn's hot breath on her lips and he could smell her intoxicating perfume that she was wearing. He then felt his forehead against Dawn's and he paused for a second. He didn't expect what was coming next.

Dawn then lifted her hand and placed it behind Paul's head, pulling his head into her, allowing their lips to finally connect in sweet passion. Paul was stiff at first by this action and then slowly loosened up. Paul then cupped Dawn's cheek with his hand and gently stoked her cheek with his thumb. After about a few seconds, air became an issue. They gently pulled away, both opening up their eyes with their foreheads still pressed together.

Dawn was then struck by an excruciating pain in her head. She then pulled away from Paul and jumped up to her feet while holding her head in pain. Paul quickly stood up on his feet and held Dawn steady, keeping her from falling.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Paul asked with concern.

Dawn moaned in pain, "My head, it hurts, so bad, Paul!"

Paul felt so useless. He had no idea what to do. He could tell Dawn was in horrible pain, but he didn't know why.

"Why does it hurt, Dawn?" Paul asked in a gruff voice as Dawn continued to clutch her head in pain.

"Argh, I don't know! It hurts!" Dawn screamed in pain, catching some of the people's attention. "Paul, it hurts! Please do something to make it stop!" Dawn continued to yell in agony.

"I don't know what to do!" Paul shouted at the pained pinkette.

Dawn then release her head. The pain was gone. She looked at Paul. Then she looked around at all the people around her. What just happened?

"Paul, it doesn't hurt anymore," Dawn said as she looked up into Paul's eyes. Paul realized something.

"Troublesome, your eyes…" Paul said in amazement.

Dawn looked alarmed, "What's wrong, is my makeup smeared?"

Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance, "No, they aren't empty anymore."

"Empty?" Dawn asked in confusion.

Dawn then looked around at the people around her. She felt like crying.

"Paul, what's going on? Why are these people looking at me? I feel so embarrassed!" Dawn asked with tears beginning to wield up in her eyes.

Paul then turned to the crowd of bystanders and sent them a cold glare, which made them disperse immediately. He then turned back to Dawn.

"Troublesome, you got your emotions back, but how?" Paul asked, mainly to himself.

Dawn then wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the heels she had attempted to try on.

"I don't know, but can you buy me these shoes, Paul, please?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.

Paul frowned and then sighed.

"Sure, why not?" Paul shrugged as he picked up the ten shopping bags and followed Dawn to the cashier.

The cashier rang them up to a total of $75.99. Paul took out his card and paid for Dawn's shoes, which she immediately put on her feet. They walked out of the store and walked over to a water fountain display in the middle of the mall. Paul and Dawn took a seat on the ledge of the water fountain. Paul placed the shopping bags down in front of them. Paul then felt arms being wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much, Paul. Thanks for taking me shopping today! I'm having such a fun time!" Dawn said in excitement and she continued to hug the lavender haired boy.

Paul growled, "Get off of me."

Dawn immediately released him as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Dawn muttered meekly.

"Hey mommy, look! That weirdo has pink hair!" A kid yelled while pointing at Dawn.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Dawn shouted in anger, while Paul smiles in amusement.

…

"Drew, let's go on the Ferris wheel," May suggested in monotone as walked along side Drew.

"Okay, but this is our last ride, we need to go pick up Paul and Dawn from the mall. It's already eight-thirty," Drew said as looked at his wrist watch.

Drew then glanced at May, who was wearing a tight, fitted, red t-shirt with white shorts on. She was also wearing Drew's jacket, since the temperature had dropped so suddenly at night. May caught him staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Drew?" May asked as she and Drew stood in line for the Ferris wheel.

Drew then felt his face flush from being caught staring by May.

"Nothing, just looking at that bug on your shirt," Drew lied as he flicked his hair coolly.

"Ah, get it off!" May yelled while frantically flailing her arms.

"I'm just joking, May." Drew said with a smirk on his face.

May then reverted back to her emotionless state. She looked up at the giant Ferris wheel in front of her. She literally had to lean her entire head back to look at the entire thing.

"Does it feel weird?"

Drew's voice caught May's attention.

"Does what feel weird?" May asked as she looked at Drew, as they moved up in the line.

"Not being able to express your emotions like I can," Drew asked as dug his hands into his jean pockets.

May shrugged, "Yeah, it feels like I am blocked from not being able to do something, like a kid seeing a cookie that is on top of a tall shelf and he knows there cookies in it."

Drew laughed, "I guess I kinda relate with that, but I don't have big sweet tooth, so I can't relate that well."

May paused, thinking of another way to put it.

"Okay, it's like when you hear your favorite song on the radio and you have laryngitis," May explained again as they moved up closer to the front of the line.

"I don't really care to sing, try again," Drew said with a smirk.

May groaned in annoyance, "Hmmm, it's like having the girl you love right in front of you, but you can't tell her you love her."

Drew paused. Was she trying to hint something or was it just a coincidence?

"I can defiantly relate now," Drew muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" May asked as turned to look at Drew who just shook his head.

After a few minutes of waiting, they were finally able to board the Ferris wheel. May sat on the left side and Drew sat on the right side. They waited for a few seconds and suddenly were jerked slightly back, signaling the ride had started to move.

May's eyes and head were moving in all different directions. She was observing everything! All of the roller coasters and rides were decorated in lights and were lit up brightly. May looked down from her semi-high height and looked at all the tiny people on the ground. She could even see the little blinking lights that you can buy.

This amused Drew. He loved how May was so intrigued by the smallest things. She was like an innocent kid at heart. He felt like he had to watch over her, to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

The Ferris wheel stopped with Drew and May at the top of it. May and Drew looked at each before a big flash of color popped up above them, startling them both.

Another color and pop hit the night sky. They were fireworks.

"Drew, look, they're beautiful," May said as she pointed up to the sky. Drew looked at May and noticed she had a sly smile on her lips.

"Like you," Drew said unconsciously before he realized what he had just said.

May felt the same bubbly feeling she had this morning, return to her stomach once again. She even felt the same heat return to her face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" May asked quietly while tearing her gaze from the fireworks and now looking into Drew's emerald orbs.

Drew nodded, "I do, May."

May smiled and she felt a pressure build up in her chest and released it into a happy sigh. She then leaned her head on Drew's shoulder and continued to watch the fireworks that were on display right above them.

Drew looked at the brunette that was now resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe how this day turned out. He then felt the movement of the Ferris wheel move. It went around twice, without stopping until it ended.

May and Drew exited the ride and made their way out of the park. After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it to Drew's blue Camaro. Drew unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat while May go into the passenger seat.

"Drew, I had a very fun time with you," May said as she smiled towards Drew.

Drew smile back, "I had fun with you too, can you text Paul and tell him we are on our way to pick him up. Oh, and text Gary and tell him to get Ash and Misty and to meet us at that ice cream shop by my house."

May took out her cell phone and texted Paul first. She typed out the message she wanted to send and then found Paul's name in her contacts and sent the message to him. Then, she texted Gary and then sent him a text as well.

**To: Paul**

**From: May**

**Drew told me to tell you that we are on our way to pick you up now. After we pick you and Dawn up, we are heading to an ice cream shop! **

She then scrolled down the read the text she had sent to Gary.

**To: Gary**

**From: May**

**Drew told me to tell you to pick up Misty and Ash and after you pick them up, head to the ice cream shop by Drew's house.**

After May was satisfied with her two texts she placed her phone in the cup holder. A few seconds later, her phone lit up, showing she had two texts from Gary and Paul.

She decided to read the one from Gary first.

**To: May**

**From: Gary**

**Let me guess…you're hungry already? I thought you would've pigged out at the carnival. **

May frowned at that. Then she read Paul's text.

**To: May**

**From: Paul**

**Fat ass.**

May yelled in anger, "Hey, I'm not a fat ass!"

Drew looked at her with confusion, "I didn't call you a fat ass!"

"Not you, Paul called me a fat ass!" May yelled in anger.

Drew smiled to himself. It may take some time, but he knew it would only be a matter of time now till she was able to regain all of her emotions and be the May he knows so well.

Oh how he loved her.

…

**There you go! Chapter 3! I know that probably Paul was a little OCC, but c'mon, Paul kinda has to be. And the girls are starting to feeling bits and pieces of different emotions now. **

**Dawn has regained all of her emotions…hmmmm. I wonder how? :) I have a plan for this! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
